<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Or Should I Say, They Once Had Me by DemonDean10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687514">Or Should I Say, They Once Had Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/pseuds/DemonDean10'>DemonDean10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, But also, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Comfort, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Fluff, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sub John, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/pseuds/DemonDean10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poly Beatles make a bet to see if their new single will be Number One or not. If John wins, he'll be pampered and treated like a king by the other three for a whole month. If he loses, he'll become their little bitch. </p><p>Spoiler Alert: He loses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Epstein/John Lennon, George Harrison/John Lennon, George Harrison/John Lennon/Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Or Should I Say, They Once Had Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiPillow/gifts">KiwiPillow</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah this is porn. there's feelings and stuff but, its all sexy stuff. Bottom John yay. <br/>i hope you all enjoy this dirty story. <br/>Especially you, LemonLennon. C8</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The boys liked living together. They were free to be themselves amongst people who understood them, free to complain about their lives with no judgement, and of course, free to love each other as they wanted. Even with their own for different beds, they usually piled onto one bed to have fun or just hold each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was one such night that the boys were all relaxing after breakfast, chatting about their newest single. It would be released very soon and while Paul thought Rain would make it to number one, John wasn’t convinced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just not that great.” He lamented, looking down at his book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Paul booed, Ringo frowned at the guitarist. “But shouldn’t you want it to be a hit? It’s your song, John.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man just shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we think it’s going to be number one, don’t we, boys?” Paul declared happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George and Ringo hooted their agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think you’re wrong.” John muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other boys looked at each other, annoyed. But then Paul smirked and stood up, slowly walking over to where John laid on his chair. “Tell you what. Let’s have us a little bet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George and Ringo perked you, while John just sighed and turned the page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the record fails to reach number one, no matter how close it got,” Paul started and laid a gentle hand on John’s soft hair, caressing it. “We’ll pamper and worship you for a month. We’re on holiday anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John’s eyes shifted off his book, “And if it doesn’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul chuckled, “Well then. If Rain makes it to number one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ And he grasped John’s hair tightly, pushing his head back to force his gaze up. “Will be our little bitch for a whole month.” He let go of John’s hair and moved his hand down to grasp his chin. “What do you say, darlings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George and Ringo smirked. “We’re in.” The guitarist said enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“John?” Prompted Paul with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John scowled up at him, not liking his lover’s smug expression. “I’m in.” He growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul let go of him with a cry of joy. “Goodie!” And he bounced away back to his piano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John returned to his book, feeling only a little queasy. It a week’s time, he would know whether he would spend a month in paradise…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>A week passed and John had completely forgotten about the bet. They boys went on with their lives, not even talking about the song. But then one night he came home from visiting a gallery and found his bandmates all waiting for him on his sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John frowned at them and took off his coat. “What’s the matter with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul held up a newspaper and John squinted at it. The bassist stood up and went over to him, holding out the paper once he reached him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John held it close to his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Beatles Hit Number One Yet Again!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul put a hand on his shoulder. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Johnny. We’ll only do it if you consent to it.” He said kindly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John swallowed a couple times. “N-no, I...I said I was in. We had a bet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George and Ringo hollered in joy, while Paul just drew John to his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, darling.” The younger man said. “I promise you’ll have fun...sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John chuckled and hit him with the newspaper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember your safe word?” Ringo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cornflakes.” John answered promptly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We'll start tomorrow.” Declared Paul. “Sleep well tonight, ‘cause you won’t be getting much for the next month.” And he slapped John’s arse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy jumped and the others laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John rolled his eyes at them and waved them away as he left the room. Okay, so he’d lost. He would be their sex toy for a month, so what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How bad could it be?</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>John woke up with a hand running through his back, nails scratching his bare skin. Only Paul woke him up like that. He turned over and opened his eyes, opening his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Paul presses a finger against his lips with a glare. “Uh uh, pets don’t speak.” He said. “You don’t want to upset your masters when we’ve just begun, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, John shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul smirked and slowly turned John over, “Good boy.” He praised and John preened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul’s finger was cold with lube as he started to tease John’s hole, caressing his warm walls and slowly stretching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lover moaned happily, content to just lay there and take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to prepare you today, but I don’t think you’ll be needing much prep once we get going.” Paul laughed, “You’ll be a loose little slut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John let out an obscene sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul inserted another finger, scissoring them with care. He hummed as he worked, having taken care of himself just before coming to wake John. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John let out a small yell as his prostate was touched and slowly caressed, teased so cruelly that he began to push back into the fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul spanked him, “Stop that!” He said. “You eager bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John only moaned, his cock hard and leaking. How he longed to beg, but god forbid he anger Paul and he refused his climax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul did pick up the pace a bit, pressing a bit further in and bit harder. Eventually, he had four fingers in, expertly teasing John and stretching him well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John let out little gasps and moans, fighting against the urge to rub against the carpet. He wanted to come, he needed to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Let go, darling.” He said and pressed all four fingers against his lover’s prostate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John came with a choked scream, dirtying his sheets. He groaned softly as Paul removed his fingers and winced as his tender member was cleaned up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was nice, wasn’t it?” Paul said cheerily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John looked up at him with a smile and went to speak, but Paul pressed a finger against his mouth again. “What did I say?” He said sternly. “Pets don’t talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John closed his mouth obediently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul kissed his nose. “Good boy.” He whispered. “Now I gotta get you ready for the day.” And he stood up, going to retrieve a series of bags by the door John hadn’t seen. “George’s been shopping.” Paul laughed, “He was very excited. And of course, Ringo and I helped him pick stuff out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John sat up, his backside already starting to feel sore, and looked at all the bags. Hell, what did he get himself into?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he took the first item, Paul looked at him. “Are you sure about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John didn’t say anything for a moment, but then he nodded and, to make certain, said yes out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul grinned gratefully at him and took out a black box. “Lay down.” He ordered, tone stern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John did as told, not being able to deny the excitement in his belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, we can’t have our little pet going about like a whore, open for business. So we got this.” And he held up what John fearfully recognised as a chastity belt. “It’s very safe, made of silicon and stainless steel. You will wear this all day unless we want to use you and you will have to ask us to take it off to use the loo, understand? All three of us have a key.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John nodded meekly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul went over to him and started to put it on him. His cock was put through a cock ring and into a metal cage that would stop him from getting erected, getting a whine out of him. The belt also had a five inch ridged and tapered butt plug, which went in and nestled teasingly inside John. The first lock was right above the cock cage and Paul locked it with a cruel smile, then he turned John over and locked the lock that sat between John’s arse cheeks, securing the belt. Indeed, the belt didn’t hide much other than his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go.” He said. “But oh, you can still spread your legs this way! Don’t worry, we’re not going to let your whorish tendencies get the best of you.” And he got out what appeared to be leather handcuffs, only much too wide. Paul strapped each leather band to John’s thighs then cuffed them to the metal of the belt which held John’s cock captive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t spread his upper legs at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul giggled down at him and grabbed another bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John was startled to feel socks being put over his feet, but as their length became apparent, he realized why they'd been chosen. The stockings reached just over his knees, making his calves look amazing and teasing at his thighs. Lord, his boyfriends had taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ankle cuffs followed, matching the ones around his thighs. He tied them together with a three inch clip, further restricting the movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly, Paul ran his hands over John’s feet, massaging them like he knew the man liked. “Got something else for you…” He brought over a box, opened up, and held up a pair of pointed stilettos for John to see. They were a bright red and would stand out with the black stockings. “Don’t worry about the height, pet. You’ll be on your knees most of the time.” He put them on slowly, letting John feel them out. “Don’t tell Eppy, but we had them made just for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Paul moved on from the legs. He had John sit up, smirking as the man gasped with each shift of the plug and had him put his hands straight against his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John held his breath as a leather collar was tied around his neck, it’s pressure somehow comforting. They’d engaged in BDSM before, but none of them had ever worn a collar. This one was thick and covered almost his entire neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul locked it in place with the same key as the belt and kept his hands on it for a moment. “The three of us picked this.” He whispered in John’s ear. “To mark you as ours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John shivered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to gag you now.” Paul whispered and pressed a kiss against John’s earlobe. “Snap your fingers if you want to stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This gag is really special, y’know.” He said as he shoved the red (matching the heels) ball inside John’s small mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John felt a strip of leather fall from the back to the gag and come to rest upon his lower back. It was then that Paul grabbed his wrists and cuffed them to this strip, keeping them immobile and resting against the metal of the belt and the skin of John’s arse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the surprises weren’t over yet. From the rings at the side of the gag, Paul locked in two chains and John let out a muffled whimper as he saw their purpose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul chuckled, “Ah yes, pet. We all know how sensitive your nips are.” He said and pinched John’s nipples with the clamps. His lover whined and tried to move his head down, but this forced his arms to bend uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John would have to keep a straight posture or he’d either bend his arms or pull at his nipples. It was torture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Paul pulled out a leash that he locked into the collar, between where the clamp chains fell, and pulled on it. “On your knees, slut.” He ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With great difficulty, John obeyed. He whimpered behind the gag as his nipples were pulled when he tried to look upwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul tutted. “Face to the floor, pet. Your master will guide you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Paul led John crawling on his wobbly knees around the floor, pulling up the collar every time John came close to falling forwards. Every pull forced John’s head up and by consequence, pulled at his nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John’s muffled cries were music to Paul’s ears and by the look on the other two’s faces when the pair finally reached the living room, they agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George stood up first, licking his lips at the sight. “God, he’s a treat.” He said in a low voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul made John sit back on his heels as well as he could and finally looked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ringo started to circle him. “Practically made to be like this, wasn’t he?” He whispered. “On his knees, gagged, and collared by us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John shivered under his possessive look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see the belt fit perfectly.” George said smugly, hungrily eyeing the cage holding John’s dick captive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snug as a bug in a rug.” Said Paul, playing with the leash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No costumes today?” Said George, sounding disappointed for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John’s eyes widened. Costumes!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul chuckled. “We’re taking it slow, Geo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ringo laughed and took out a cigarette. “If </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is slow, I wonder where we’re going to end up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, all three of them had cigarettes in hand and they sat smirking and chatting to their hearts’ desire, completely ignoring John. Paul had tied the leash to a table leg and just left him kneeling on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started shuffling restlessly after a while, clenching and unclenching around the plug until he felt hot. He curled his fingers inside the shoes and wrapped his fingers around the belt, trying to guide it further in. He managed a slow rotating motion that stimulated and pleased him. His cock ached from its cage, but he didn’t need to come- he just needed some attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he got it. He was so focused on his task that he didn’t notice the conversation stopping until Paul stood right in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, we’ll. Someone’s been naughty.” He drawled. “Trying to get pleasure without your masters’ permission.” He tutted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John looked up at him and fluttered his eyelashes in apology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Paul just chuckled at him and shook his head. “Oh no, Johnny. You’re a naughty little slut, and naughty little sluts get punished.” He nodded at the other two boys and they went over to John’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John let out a muffled shriek as his arms were grabbed (gently but firmly) and he was dragged over to the coffee table. As he was bent over, he shifted his legs nervously and whimpered. Well, at least they weren’t ignoring him anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, lads?” He heard Paul say. “How many does he deserve?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We only just started.” Said George, “We can’t fault our little pet for being naughty, not entirely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John’s toe’s curled at hearing George speak like that about him. He hummed in agreement, then reddened as they laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I say ten.” Ringo spoke up. “He can take it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you do the honours, then, Ringo?” Paul said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gladly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John gasped as his head was wrenched upwards and his nipples were harshly pulled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you understand what you did wrong, pet? You understand that only </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>can give you pleasure? If we are not using you, you must sit and be patient like a good boy.” Paul explained sternly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John whimpered and nodded his head as best he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be good for Ringo and accept your punishment, aren’t you?” Paul continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, John nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul let him go with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John braced himself as best he could, but he still jumped when the first hit landed. He felt the cold steel of Richie’s rings, adding to the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re plump.” The drummer murmured and delivered another slap, watching as the cheek wobbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John cried out when the third slap fell, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky we’re not making you count them.” George said from the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ringo delivered the slaps in quick succession, each one harder than the last. He rejoiced in his pet’s cries and whimpers, growing increasingly hard as time went by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul had been enjoying the show from a sofa, absently caressing himself. He stood up and moved in front of John with a smirk. “Did our little whiny pet learn his lesson?” He mocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John nodded sharply against the coffee table, breathing harshly with his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Paul murmured. “Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> are going to get our breakfast. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> will wait here in this exact position.” He ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And off they went, leaving John to his thoughts. The coffee table was cool on his forehead and cheek; drool from around the gag was beginning to dirty it, unfortunately. He ached all over with such delicious pressure that sought to fight against the cage, but he was well contained. He needed to be fucked and he needed to come and to achieve that, he would have to be a good boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could be a good boy for his lovers. His masters. He would be the best boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John kept still as he heard the others come back, humming as they all praised him for not moving. Still, he flinched slightly as a hand touched his calf and played with the fabric there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ringo chuckled alongside Paul and George. “Aww, don’t worry, baby. Your punishments over.” He reassured the lad. “But you were just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you got me all hot and bothered, so I’ll tell you what-“ He lifted John up by the chest and led him away from the table to an armchair by the leash. “You use that petite mouth of yours to take care of my problem </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll let you have some eggs, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John knew what this was. As he was a pet, he didn’t actually have a choice- but even if he did, he would get fed anyways. Still, the idea of the scenario alone was enough to make tingles run up his legs into his groin. As Ringo sat down, John knelt right between his legs and let out an eager whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ringo unbuttoned his trousers with an amused grin, taking his thick cock out slowly- just to watch the desire grow in his pet’s eyes. He reached down to unlock the ball gag, gently easing it out of John’s wet mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John let out an audibly relieved sigh as his nipples were given a rest. He didn’t even care that his masters laughed. He got to work just as Ringo picked up his plate, taking the man in all the way into his throat. Thank god he didn’t have a gag reflex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ringo, for his part, managed to keep up a perfectly normal conversation even as John lapped desperately at him. The other two barely even looked down as John shifted his head expertly up and down, licking and kissing the shaft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John focused only on the dick in his mouth, removing it only to rub the pre cum all over his face. He slurped and moaned, trying to express his pleasure and gratitude. Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> he really liked. Swiping his tongue around the head, he giggled as a ringed hand fell on his hair and forced him to move forwards again. John choked, just slightly, as as the thick cock was rammed into the throat and his eyes began to tear up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Ringo, fluttering his eyelashes and moaning deep in his throat. Slowly, the hand began to lead him in and out. John knew that Ringo was close and so with one last deep throat, he hollowed his cheeks and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ringo came into his throat and John swallowed every drop then licked any remaining cum of the softening cock. Savouring the familiar taste, he began to lean away when Ringo grasped his hair again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no.” He said. “I’m not done with my breakfast. Keep it warm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aware of all three expectant gazes on him, John obediently took the limp cock into his mouth and held it there. Conversation and eating resumed as he stated still, simply enjoying the weight on his tongue. He leaned his head against Ringo’s thigh and closed his eyes, expertly breathing through this nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, he loved this.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Later in the day, John found himself eating his dinner from a bowl being held by George, just like his breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” The guitarist praised as he licked the bowl clean, “Such a good pet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul smirked from where he laid on the sofa, smoking a joint. The day had gone well. John had asked to go to the loo after breakfast and had not even appeared embarrassed as Paul helped him. Then he’d warmed the bassist’s cock as he composed a song on the piano, happily humming along. George had come for him after a while and of the loud moans that came from his bedroom were of any notice, he’d used more than John’s mouth. The boys had had their dinner and now John was eating like a good boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whole month of this paradise. Tomorrow, Paul would put John in one of those sexy disguises. Damn going slow, the lad was ready for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George put the bowl away and praised John one more time, giving him a sip of water. After relocating the gag, he turned to the other two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s been very good, hasn’t he?” He said. “And that cage can’t have been kind to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ringo looked at Paul with raised eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bassist stood up and went to John’s side, looking down at the kneeling man. “Do you want to come, baby? You want your masters to fuck you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got a wanton moan in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George chuckled darkly and grasped one of the chains connecting the gag to the nipple clamps. “But that’s not how it works, pet.” And he pulled the chain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John howled in pleasure and pain, panting and squirming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ringo joined the circle around John and started to speak. “Only your masters get orgasms, but since you’ve been so good, you’ll get a good milking.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John whined and they laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, it’s alright.” Paul said. “You’ll get used to it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They led John to his bedroom and positioned him on the bed over a towel. With Ringo holding his chest. First, George took off the heels and put them on the floor, massaging John’s aching feet and causing him to let out a deep moan. His ankles were freed next and the stockings removed. He was laying down on his back; Paul lifted his legs to unlock his thighs, squeezing them as he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They unlocked the cock cage first and John couldn’t help but sigh in relief. He wasn’t hard, but his balls were aching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before unlocking the belt, John was turned over and his hands were set free. He leaned forwards of shaky and weak arms, huffing and puffing behind the gag. He was now free to lean his head forwards to give his nipples some relief, something for which he was very grateful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul took the belt out slowly, letting the plug caress John’s walls with its ridged edges. He patted John’s bum once it was out, watching the cheek bounce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John let out a choked gasp as a finger reached into his hole and he clenched around it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul looked at the other two and nodded them over, a naughty glint in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Paul pushed his finger further in, another finger was pushed in. It soon became clear that this was Ringo’s finger and not Paul’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John bit down on the gag as a third finger was added, pushing back into them with a whimper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul spanked him firmly and reached over to grasp his collar. “Be a good boy or we’re putting the cock ring back on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John whined, but stayed still. He was hard as a rock and longed for a wild orgasm, but knew he wouldn’t get one. Somehow, it made him even harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first press against his prostate made him jump, much to the others’ amusement, and he spread his legs farther, arching his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Paul teased his prostate, Ringo and George focused on pushing against his walls and loosening his hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look how well he takes it, the little whore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a needy bitch, so loose for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John moaned at their words, falling to his elbows. Drop by drop, his cock leaked into the towel, giving him slow and torturous pleasure. No climax, just a long and painful burn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul kept on moving his fingers, massaging the prostate with expert fingers and watching with greedy eyes as the cum accumulated in the towel. “There’s a good boy.” He whispered softly to his trembling pet. “You’re doing so well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, he’d been milked dry and was left a desperate, whining mess. But even as Ringo and George took out their fingers to please each other, Paul kept on massaging the prostate with precise, soft touches. With his other hand, he pumped his cock fast and rough- a complete opposite from how he was treating John.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul came into his trousers, letting out a loud moan that matched John’s own muffled one. He finally took his fingers out and ran his hand down the small of John’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Paul’s nod, George crawled to John’s front and reached for the clamps on his nipples, gently taking them away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John let out a relieved groan and felt urge to rub them, which he did with one hand as George reached for the straps around his head and unlocked the gag, putting it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But just as John thought the scene was over, Ringo’s hand grasped his hair firmly, causing him to shriek in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ringo dragged him back and then forced his head down close to the towel. “Lap up your milk, whore. Clean up your mess.” He ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When John didn’t immediately move, Ringo’s hand came down on his ass and made him cry out. Obediently, he leaned down and started to lick the towel clean as best he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul stepped away from the bed and admired his pet, amazed at how submissive John was being. Tomorrow, he’d definitely fuck him. Hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ringo praised John when he finished and kissed his forehead, standing up and taking the towel with him. Tomorrow, he’d fuck John himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George will clean you up.” The drummer said. “We’ll leave you alone to sleep.” And off he went, Paul in tow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George stared down at their leader, panting and sweating on his bed, and smirked. He could get used to this sight. He patted John on the thigh, “Come on, pet. You need to be clean for tomorrow.” He was definitely going to fuck him tomorrow. Nice and slow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pwease leawe a cowmment pwease <br/>comments are great and so are kudos. <br/>and also if you have something (Insert Lenny Face) you wanna see the boys do to John, do tell me and ill most likely at it in.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>